Chữa Lành
by lebouchon
Summary: Iruka và Sasuke được nhận nhiệm vụ cùng nhau nhưng cả hai đều không ngờ đây là lần cuối họ được bên nhau.


_Tittle: Chữa Lành  
Author: Nun  
Pairing: Sasuke/ Iruka  
Raiting: PG-13  
Disclamer: Họ thuộc về Kishimoto Masashi  
Summary: Iruka và Sasuke được nhận nhiệm vụ cùng nhau nhưng cả hai đều không ngờ đây là lần cuối họ được bên nhau_.

"Iruka sensei, tốt quá, thầy tỉnh rồi." Nó thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cảm giác sợ hãi ban nãy chợt biến đi đâu mất.

"Sasuke, ta đang ở đâu vậy?" Iruka mơ màng hỏi, ánh sáng bên ngoài rọi thẳng vào mắt khiến anh khó chịu nheo mày, anh cố gắng cử động nhưng không được, toàn thân anh tê liệt và những cơn đau nhức không ngừng giáng xuống cơ thể yếu ớt của anh.

"Thầy đừng lo, một bà lão tốt bụng đã cho chúng ta trọ nhờ, không có bà ấy giúp, con cũng không biết phải làm sao nữa." Nó nhẹ nói, bao tử quặn đau khi ngắm nhìn người bên dưới với khuôn mặt trắng bệch, đôi môi tái nhợt vì mất máu và toàn thân quấn đầy những lớp băng bó trông chẳng khác nào một xác ướp.

"Vậy sao?" Iruka kiệt sức nói, "Cảm ơn con."

"Thầy đừng nói nữa." Giọng nó run lên nhưng vẫn cố giữ chút bình tĩnh còn sót lại, "thầy nghỉ ngơi đi, con ra ngoài nấu thuốc, sẵn làm vài món cho tối nay." Nó gượng cười quay đi cho đến khi khép cửa phòng lại, nó mới nhận ra mắt mình đã nhòe đi từ lúc nào.

Trời đã tối, khí trời buổi đêm giá lạnh gấp hai lần ở làng Lá, dù đã khép kín cửa sổ lẫn cửa chính, cộng với việc nó đang đứng trong bếp sắc thuốc và nấu ăn cũng không chống cự nổi cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt này. Nó ước rằng giờ nó đang nằm trong phòng với Iruka cùng một lớp chăn ấm áp phủ kín đầu. Suy nghĩ ấy càng mãnh liệt hơn khi răng nó bắt đầu đánh cập vào nhau còn da gà thì nổi lên chi chít, nó phải nhanh hơn nữa nếu không muốn chết cóng ngoài này.

Khi đã hoàn thành việc nấu nướng, nó khẽ đẩy cửa phòng ra với một cốc nước và một cốc thuốc trên tay, lòng thấp thỏm hy vọng rằng Iruka sẽ cảm thấy tốt hơn một khi uống chúng vào.

Iruka vẫn ngủ mê mệt và nó không nỡ đánh thức thầy ấy nên đành đánh liều cho thầy ấy uống như cách mà trong các bộ phim vẫn hay làm: Nó hết sức nhẹ nhàng đỡ Iruka sensei nằm gọn trong vòng tay của nó rồi nhanh chóng hớp thuốc vào miệng mình. Tim nó đập mạnh khi mặt nó kề sát khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của Iruka, nó bỗng khựng lại vì ngượng và nó thấy mình không đủ can đảm để làm chuyện này nhưng trớ trêu thay, toàn bộ thuốc hiện giờ đều nằm trong miệng nó và vị đắng khó chịu ngày càng lan mạnh. Nó hít sâu một hơi, nhắm mắt lại rồi tiến đến chạm vào môi đối phương.

Iruka vẫn không hay biết gì cho đến khi vị đắng lan tỏa khắp khuôn miệng rồi chảy xuống cuống họng. Lông mày khẽ nhíu lại, anh lờ mờ mở mắt ra quan sát và thấy Sasuke.

"Con đang làm gì vậy?" Iruka hoảng hốt dứt ra, yếu ớt nói.

"Giúp thầy uống thuốc." Nó trả lời tỉnh bơ, như thể chuyện ban nãy không phải lỗi của nó.

"Sao con không đánh thức thầy?" Iruka quở trách, anh chỉ xem đó là cái cớ để Sasuke lợi dụng anh.

"Con không nỡ." Nó đáp gọn rồi lấy cốc nước trên bàn đưa cho Iruka sensei, "thầy khỏe chưa?" Nó điềm nhiên lái qua chuyện khác.

"Thầy ổn rồi, đừng lo." Người đó nhận lấy ly nước hớp một ngụm, mỉm cười và lấy tay xoa đầu nó.

Đèn đã tắt, chỉ còn ánh trăng sáng hắt qua cửa sổ khiến cảm giác cô đơn bắt đầu len lỏi vào tim nó dù đối diện nó là Iruka sensei. Nó cứ trăn trở, không tài nào chợp mắt được. Khẽ buông một tiếng thở dài, nó suy nghĩ về nhiệm vụ chưa hoàn thành mà cái giá phải trả lại quá đắt: Iruka sensei đã trọng thương, e là phải mất ít nhất ba ngày để bình phục và nó không đủ kiên nhẫn chờ đến lúc đó. Nó muốn ngày mai tự tay đi giết hai tên còn sót lại nhưng chắc chắn Iruka sensei sẽ không để nó tùy ý hành động một mình. Nó mệt mỏi khép hờ mắt, đành vậy, chẳng còn cách nào khác, nó sẽ chờ đến khi thầy ấy bình phục hẳn và trong thời gian ấy nó sẽ tranh thủ vạch ra một kế hoạch chi tiết, cụ thể hòng đánh bại kẻ thù.

Nó hoàn toàn thỏa mãn với kế hoạch trong những ngày sắp tới của mình và có lẽ nó nên tận hưởng những khoảng thời gian bên cạnh Iruka mà không lo bị ai quấy rầy, dù sao đây cũng là lần đầu nó may mắn được nhận nhiệm vụ cùng thầy ấy mà không phải với ai khác và nó tin rằng trái tim vốn trống trải đã được bù đắp một ít.

Khẽ xoay người ngắm nhìn đối phương đang say ngủ trên chiếc giường đối diện, tim nó chùng xuống khi nghĩ rằng Iruka chỉ quan tâm đến Naruto, rằng Iruka yêu tên đần ấy nhất trên đời và rằng nó chỉ là một kẻ qua đường không hơn không kém. Đây không phải lần đầu nó nổi khùng vì cái suy nghĩ đó nhưng nó biết rõ đâu là điểm dừng, rằng nó không được thể hiện ra bên ngoài và trên hết, nó không muốn mối quan hệ thầy trò thêm gượng gạo.

Nhắm mắt lại, nó thôi không suy nghĩ vẩn vơ nữa, việc nó cần làm là đánh một giấc để lấy lại sức cho ngày hôm sau.

Giật mình tỉnh dậy thì trời đã sáng, ánh nắng ấm áp rọi qua khung cửa sổ, một vài giọt nắng mân mê trên khuôn mặt khiến nó khó chịu quay sang một bên né tránh. Như một cú đấm dộng thẳng vào ngực làm nó hoảng hốt, bàng hoàng, nó nhận ra Iruka sensei vốn nằm trên chiếc giường đối diện đã hoàn toàn biến mất.

"Cơ thể như thế thì đi đâu được cơ chứ!" Nó càu nhàu, vội vàng đứng dậy tiến ra căn bếp.

Nó đứng sững tại chỗ một lúc lâu vì choáng nặng: Iruka đang chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho nó.

"Con dậy rồi sao? Ngồi vào đi, bữa sáng sắp xong rồi." Iruka niềm nở nói rồi nở nụ cười tươi với nó khiến tim nó đập liên hồi.

"Để con làm, thầy mau nghỉ đi." Nó vội chạy tới, dứt khoát không để Iruka động tay vào bất cứ việc gì nữa.

"Thầy khỏe hẳn rồi, không sao đâu." Iruka từ chối sự giúp đỡ của nó khiến nó cau mày, tỏ vẻ không bằng lòng.

"Con không tin trình độ y thuật của mình khá đến vậy đâu, thầy hãy vào phòng nghỉ, nấu xong rồi con sẽ mang vào cho thầy." Nó thẳng thắn đề nghị, hiện tại nó chỉ muốn Iruka nghe lời nó lấy một lần.

"Con thật là..." Iruka bất lực thốt lên, dùng hai tay vò rối tóc nó rồi bước từng bước khập khiễng vào phòng.

Sau khi dùng xong bữa sáng, nó đeo găng tay vào, nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ toàn bộ lớp áo trên người Iruka rồi cẩn thận kiểm tra từng vết thương dù là nhỏ nhất. Nó tỉ mỉ, cố gắng không gây đau đớn cho thầy ấy dù đôi lúc Iruka vẫn rên lên khe khẽ. Nó chợt dừng lại ở vai, nơi lớp băng đã ướt đẫm máu, không lẽ vết chém hôm qua có độc, hay vết thương không được sát trùng kĩ lưỡng nên đã nhiễm trùng. Không còn thời gian nghĩ ngợi nhiều, nó nhanh chóng tháo bỏ lớp băng ấy ra quan sát và nó hoảng hốt khi thấy một vật nhỏ bằng kim loại nằm yên vị bên trong. Vấn đề là đây, nó phải lấy cho được vật thể "lạ" ấy ra mới hy vọng máu ngưng chảy.

Nó rơi vào trạng thái rối bời: nó không giỏi y thuật và việc này thật quá sức với nó, vả lại vật đó nằm khá sâu, nếu bất cẩn thì mọi việc càng thêm tệ hại.

"Không sao, con cứ làm đi, thầy chịu được." Như nhìn thấu vấn đề mà nó đang mắc phải, Iruka trấn an dù anh biết việc đó chẳng dễ chịu chút nào.

"Không, quá nguy hiểm, con sẽ đi gọi một y sư đến." Nó nói đứt quãng, giọng run lên rõ rệt.

"Thầy tin con, Sasuke." Anh nhẹ nói trong khi cơn đau từ bả vai lại ập đến hành hạ.

Nó suy nghĩ một lúc rồi thở dài thườn thượt, đáp gọn:

"Là thầy ép con."

Nó tiêm thuốc để giảm bớt đau đớn cho Iruka. Cầm chắc dao mổ trên tay, nó rạch miệng vết thương thêm một khoảng nhỏ mở rộng lối vào rồi dùng chiếc kẹp nhỏ đã được sát trùng cẩn thận tiến vào bên trong. Mồ hôi ướt đẫm trán nó, căng thẳng lên đến đỉnh điểm, máu rỉ ra chiếc khăn lót bên dưới và Iruka rên lên đau đớn khi nó chậm rãi gắp vật đó ra ngoài.

"Là một mũi kim." Nó bình tĩnh nói dù mặt mày đã tái mét và thần kinh vẫn còn căng thẳng sau ca tiểu phẫu đầu tiên nó làm cho người khác, "Không sao, kim không có độc, con sẽ băng lại vết thương cho thầy." Với giọng điệu gấp gáp, nó thầm vui mừng vì mọi chuyện diễn ra ổn thỏa và máu không còn chảy nhiều như trước nữa.

Iruka nằm bất động vì kiệt sức, anh không thể thốt ra một lời nào hay đơn giản chỉ là một cái cười an ủi mà anh biết mình nên dành cho Sasuke.

Nó rửa sạch vết thương, thoa thuốc sát trùng rồi nhẹ nhàng băng bó vết thương cho sensei của mình. Iruka mê man thiếp đi, anh đắm chìm vào giấc mơ được trở về làng, được đoàn tụ cùng mọi người và trên hết là được gặp đám học sinh nghịch ngợm của mình.

Nó đứng trước gương chỉnh chu lại trang phục của mình, chiến lược của nó đã hoàn tất và đêm nay nó quyết định hành động một mình dù sự việc lần này có phần gấp gáp, khẩn trương. Nó muốn tự tay giải quyết nhanh gọn để đưa Iruka về làng chữa trị vì nó không tin vào trình độ y thuật của mình và quan trọng nhất là nó không muốn Iruka phải đánh đấm rồi bị thương thêm nữa dù đây là nhiệm vụ của cả hai.

Khoác tấm áo choàng đen lên người, trông nó chẳng khác nào một tay săn mồi khát máu sẵn sàng hạ thủ đối phương theo cách tàn bạo nhất. Nhưng không vì thế mà nó chủ quan khinh địch, nó đã chuẩn bị cho tình huống xấu nhất có thể xảy ra: mất mạng. Phải, nó hoàn toàn có thể chết gục trong rừng một khi khinh suất và vì thế nó quyết định để lại phân thân của mình chăm sóc cho Iruka, thay cho lời nhắn của nó nếu nó không trở về.

Lặng lẽ thở dài, tim nó chùng xuống khi nghĩ đến viễn cảnh mình đầy máu me, đôi chân bị giập gãy và hai cánh tay yếu ớt phải nâng đỡ toàn bộ sức nặng cơ thể để trườn đi từng chút, từng chút một trong khu rừng già tăm tối, đầy rẫy những cạm bẫy rình rập, chực chờ và sẵn sàng nhảy bổ vào một khi nó ngã gục xuống. Nó hoảng sợ cái suy nghĩ tử thần sẽ nuốt trọn lấy nó một khi nó không còn đủ sức để bò lê bò lết về nhà.

Không loại trừ những trường hợp tệ nhất có thể xảy ra nhưng nó thôi không suy diễn lung tung nữa. Một ninja can trường và từng trải như nó không thể bị khuất phục dễ dàng như vậy, nó nhất định phải sống để trở về. Đưa mắt ngắm nhìn sensei của mình lần cuối, lòng nó lại xao xuyến một cách lạ kỳ như lần đầu đến Học viện và những ký ức đẹp nhất về Iruka nó có được trong suốt thời gian qua.

Buồn bã quay đi, nó biết đã đến lúc hành động, nó vụng về chôn giấu những suy nghĩ đẹp đẽ ấy vào sâu trong lòng rồi như có một cơn gió thoảng qua cuốn nó đi mất, không để lại một dấu vết nào.

Tuyệt kĩ Chidori nhắm thẳng vào tim đối phương, máu gã ứa ra và vương vãi khắp nền đất, mùi tanh tưởi bốc lên nồng nặc, lan rộng tứ phía. Nó giật mạnh bàn tay mình khỏi lồng ngực gã, ánh mắt căm phẫn nhìn kẻ thù quỵ xuống đau đớn.

"Chết đi." Nó gào lên, tung cú đá phải vào cần cổ khiến gã ngã bật ra.

 _"Hắn chết rồi."_ Nó tự nhủ, cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh để không tặng cái xác đó một cú đá khác.

Bỗng nó oằn người, quỵ xuống, nó đã tiêu tốn quá nhiều chakra đến nỗi không thể đứng vững được nữa. Nó loạng choạng đứng dậy rồi lại ngã xuống, cứ như thế cho đến khi nó buộc phải chấp nhận tình thế éo le này mà phủ phục ra đất.

Nó thở dốc, ý nghĩ phải trở về trước khi trời sáng thôi thúc con tim mỏi mệt của nó. Nó chống hai tay bê bết máu xuống đất rồi khó nhọc nâng cơ thể yếu ớt lên để trườn đi từng chút, từng chút một. Nó chẳng có gì phải bất ngờ trước tình huống này vì nó, vốn cẩn thận, chu đáo đã tính toán trước mọi chuyện nhưng dù hoàn hảo đến thế nào cũng vẫn còn thiếu sót: nó không thể đưa Iruka trở về làng như dự định ban đầu nữa.

Tim chợt nhói đau, nó không muốn phải kết thúc, không phải chết như thế này. Nó quằng quại, rủa xả bản thân, nó không muốn phân thân kia tan biến, càng không muốn Iruka phải lo lắng chạy đi tìm. Sức lực của nó đã cạn, nó không thể di chuyển thêm một tấc nào nữa, nó đã sử dụng Chidori quá ba lần và nó biết chắc con đường sống sót là rất mong manh.

Kiệt sức, nó đổ gục xuống nền đất ẩm ướt. Mùi cỏ, mùi lá và cả mùi máu tanh tưởi xộc thẳng vào mũi khiến cảm giác buồn nôn ập đến hành hạ, dày vò. Nó lại đau khổ nghĩ về Iruka, tự hỏi liệu thầy ấy có đi tìm nó không, có trở về làng an toàn không và hàng nghìn câu hỏi khác luân phiên đập vào đầu khiến nó phát điên.

Mưa bắt đầu rơi, từng giọt mưa lạnh như trêu đùa trên gương mặt trắng bệch, đau đớn của nó. Cảm giác tê cóng bắt đầu len lỏi vào từng phần cơ thể khiến nó không ngừng run bật lên nhưng một cảm giác ấm nóng khác lại đang tỏa ra dưới phần bụng. Nó chửi thề, có lẽ ban nãy nó đã quá bất cẩn khi giao đấu. Chậm rãi đưa tay xuống, dòng chất lỏng màu đỏ chậm chạp tuôn ra hòa lẫn với nước mưa khiến nó hoảng sợ: cái chết sẽ đến nhanh hơn bình thường bởi cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt và máu của nó thì không ngừng ứa ra.

Nó cố gắng giữ cho đầu óc mình tỉnh táo và đau lòng chấp nhận sự thật, nó cay đắng nhận ra rằng mình có thể chữa lành mọi vết thương cho người khác trong khi lại bất lực trước cơ thể của chính mình.

Bỗng nó thấy sống mũi mình cay xè, nó biết mình không nên dằn vặt bản thân nữa vì việc ấy chẳng có ích lợi gì, chẳng chữa lành nổi vết thương sâu hoắm bên trong trái tim nó lẫn vết thương thể xác bên ngoài. Quan trọng nhất chính là nó không hối hận vì nhiệm vụ lần này, dù nó sẽ chết nhưng là chết trong tư thế của một vị anh hùng và kỉ niệm của ngày hôm qua là quá đủ để nó gìn giữ và mang theo.

Mưa mỗi lúc một nặng hạt, cái lạnh ê buốt bắt đầu ăn dần vào từng đầu ngón tay và ngón chân của nó. Tim nó đập mạnh vì sợ hãi, nó cố cử động các khớp ngón tay nhưng chẳng có tác dụng gì. Nó đoán mình nằm đây đã được một tiếng đồng hồ rồi và trời vẫn chưa sáng, nó thầm hy vọng mặt trời mau đến để sưởi ấm cho cơ thể đang chết dần chết mòn vì buốt giá nhưng dù thế nào, đó cũng chỉ là sự huyễn hoặc nó tự tạo ra nhằm an ủi trái tim vốn đã mỏi mòn.

Nó thở dài nhắm mắt và cơn buồn ngủ lập tức kéo đến. Nó thiếp đi ngon lành như chưa từng được hưởng. Trong mơ, nó thấy Iruka với đôi chân bị thương chạy vào khu rừng tìm kiếm nó và nó thấy thầy ấy đau buồn nhìn vào cái xác của nó đêm qua.

 **KẾT THÚC**


End file.
